


let me rest and love him

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Omashu to Zutara [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Reincarnation, inspired by firelxdykatara on tumblr, oma is zuko and shu is katara and you can't change my mind, up til the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Oma has stopped caring about how many lives she's lived. She just wants Shu, to have a life with him.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Oma/Shu (Avatar)
Series: Omashu to Zutara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	let me rest and love him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackhawkdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhawkdown/gifts).



> thanks to firelxdykatara on tumblr, I finally had the inspiration burst to write this idea I've been sitting on for awhile.

They are cursed to live over and over again.

It’s not enough that Oma has to see or hear about Shu’s death. It’s not enough for the spirits that Shu dies over and over again, or that she vents her grief - through bending or screaming or crying, she’s lost count.

And now here they were, but the script has been flipped. She is in the body of a Fire Nation boy, and Shu, a Southern Water Tribe girl. Bending opposites, rather than national opposites.

So their story plays out, and finally, they’re friends. But Oma is wary, when they become friends, that is when Shu dies.

Oma ensures that Shu is safe, by accepting the Agni Kai. Her love will not die on her again.

And then her current incarnation taunts Azula, the fight needs to end, Karuderakyo is suffering from their comet-enhanced fight - and she and her current incarnation see Azula’s focus shift, and both know that Shu is there.

_Not again. Not again._ Oma thinks, and she and the boy move, almost as one, his love for her fueling his speed, and Oma’s love for Shu helping boost him. Or maybe it’s her imagination. 

Dying in combat is painful. Oma always gets to grow old without Shu on her side, and this is her first time dying a fate Shu should’ve taken.

She would laugh if her vessel wasn’t in so much pain. He still reaches for Shu, so stubborn, so strong. 

And now she’s back, her healing water closing the wound and ensuring his survival. 

And he thanks her. Oma can breathe now, she’s too relieved to not lose Shu. They’re not close enough to kiss, but that can wait. Besides, he needs to see what has become of Azula.

And they stand together, watching in sadness as Azula screams and sobs, a prideful young girl fallen so far, with no nets to catch her. 

They retreat into the palace, and Oma cares enough to learn the names of these two incarnations.

Zuko and Katara.

The names roll off easy, and she can see it.

Their love is strong, unlike anything the world has seen. 

They will break so many expectations and heal so many rifts.

This love is legendary. 

Only another legend can compete with it, but Oma is so sure, that this time, _this time_ , they’ll be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I have two endings for this but you'll have to wait for them bc I have other WiPs staring at me so I have to finish them.


End file.
